Animaniacs Theme
The Animaniacs Theme is, as its title suggests, the song that opens almost every episode of Animaniacs (with the exceptions of "The Warners' 65th Anniversary Special" and "One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock"). The song describes the set-up of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's madcap adventures and also introduces several of the other major characters on the show. Lyrics The main lyrics to the song are as follows: It's time for Animaniacs! And we're zany to the max! So just sit back and relax, You'll laugh till you collapse, We're Animaniacs! Come join the Warner Brothers and the Warner sister Dot Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught But we break loose And then vamoose And now you know the plot We're Animaniacs. Dot is cute and Yakko yaks. Wakko packs away the snacks While Bill Clinton plays the sax. We're Animaniacs! Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse The writers flipped We have no script Why bother to rehearse? We're Animaniacs. We have pay-or-play contracts. We're zany to the max, There's baloney in our slacks We're Animany... Totally insaney... line ending in "-aney" AN-I-MANI--ACS!!!! Those are the facts. Variations The third-to-last line is always different in each episode, consisting of the following variables: * Yakko: ** "Citizen Kane-y." ** "Andromeda Stain-y." ** "Eisenhower Mamie." ** "Miscellaney." ** "Dana Delany." ** "Uhhhhhhhhh..." ** "Presidential campaign-y." ** "Bangor, Maine-y." ** "Lake Champlain-y." ** "Candy cane-y." * Wakko: ** "Where's Lon Chaney?" ** "Chicken chow meiny." ** "Penny Lane-y." ** "Hunchback of Notre Dame-y." * Dot: ** "Here's the show's name-y!" ** "Come back, Shane-y!" ** "The rain in Spain-y." ** "Shirley MacLaine-y." ** "No pain, no gain-y!" ** "Tarzan and Jane-y." ** "Quiche lorraine-Y." ** "High octane-y." * All three: ** "Pinky and the Brain-y" ** "Cockamamie." ** "How urbane-y!" ** "Hydroplane-y." ** "Money down the drain-y." ** "Here's the Flame-y." ** "Novocainey." ** "Meet Mark Twain-y." ** "Bowling lane-y." ** "Frasier Crane-y." ** "Mister Haney." ** "Public domain-y." Altered Versions In the show's second season, the line "While Bill Clinton plays the sax" was changed to "We've got wisecracks by the stacks", and the animation that accompanied the scene was replaced with a clip from "Taming of the Screwy". After the show moved to Kids' WB!, the line was changed again to "We get tons of income tax", with a new piece of animation to accompany the line, and the line introducing Pinky and the Brain was changed to "Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff, say hi to Hello Nurse." However, in subsequent episodes that used the extended version of the song, the original lines were kept intact. When the show was aired in reruns on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons TV, the song was cut down to less than half of its original length, and the variable lines at the end were all replaced with one line that did not even rhyme. The shortened lyrics were as follows: :It's time for Animaniacs! :And we're zany to the max! to "We have pay-or-play contracts!" :So just sit back and relax to "We're zany to the max" :You'll laugh till you collapse, to "There's baloney in our slacks!" :We're animany, :Totally insaney, :Nickeleeny, :An-i-man-i-acs! :Those are the facts! The first episode of Freakazoid! included a parody of the Animaniacs theme song, titled "Freakazoid and Friends", in which the Warner siblings described the show's plot and listed all of Freakazoid!'s recurring characters (including some who ultimately never appeared outside of the song). :It's time for Freakazoid and friends, :Where the insanity never ends :Justice he defends, :You're sure to get the bends :From Freakazoid and friends :When Dexter becomes Freakazoid he shows his super stuff :He battles Lobe and Booger Beast and villains who are tough :Like Candle Jack and Cobra Queen, Cave Guy can be rough :There's Fanboy, Mo-Ron, Eye of Newt, and that's about enough :It's Freakazoid and friends :It's what your dentist recommends :To patients who chew gum :This show is really dumb :It's Freakazoid and friends! :Meet Dexter's girlfriend Steff, and his mentor named MacStew :Lord Bravery and Fanboy, the Gnomes are quite a crew :Cosgrove and the Huntsman, Toby Danger too, :And don't forget, there's Freakazette, a lovely shade of blue :It's Freakazoid and friends :A show that no one comprehends :Our longevity depends :On our demographic trends :It's totally freaky, :Dexter's geeky, :The plots are weak-y, :We're up the creek-y, :We've sprung a leak-y, :Freakazoid and friends! :Now our songs ends! In the Histeria! episode "Really Oldies But Goodies", a sketch about Alexander the Great is introduced by a short song about him by Loud, Charity, Aka, and Pule, sung to the tune of the Animaniacs theme. :Say hello to Alexander, his lifetime will illustrate :The teenage fleet commander with a passion to migrate. :He'd conquer and meander :All across the Persian state, :To us there's no one grander :So let's all take a gander :At our pal Alexander the Great! When Animaniacs began airing in reruns on the Hub Network, a new version of the song was used in promos advertising its arrival on the channel, with the Warners' voice actors reprising the roles. :The Hub has got some news for you that might just sound crazy, :Animaniacs are coming to the Hub on your TV :Even though we warned them, did they listen? No sirree! :That means our shenanigans are here for you to see :We're Animaniacs! :And we're zany to the max! :We're cracking up the Hub, :Gonna make a big hubbub, :We're Animany, :Totally insaney... Category:Animaniacs songs Category:Theme songs Category:Silly songs Category:Group Songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics